Character Leveling Guide (240+)
So you want to get to that juicy next Paragon? Or maybe you just wanna flex on some fools. That's okay too. This guide is going to be focusing on maximizing your efficiency when it comes to gathering your juicy Void Entities, Auto clicks and Spell casts as well as casts! If you're looking to profit sorry you've come to the wrong place. Try Temporalist Guide (e300-e550) or Temporalist Guide (e550+). I'm going to be approaching this guide from the stand point that you know absolutely nothing about and you're starting a low amount of TS casts or even zero. That's totally fine it just means it's going to take a bit longer to get that pesky Paragon requirement out of the way. Ok, enough talking now let's get started! These are the Spell and Item sets you are going to need. I suggest saving them as it makes it much easier to burst on . I wish we had Class specific item/spell sets but we don't so you're gonna have to work with me here. Complain to Exsercrat not me! Attributes These are only approximations of how many Attribute Points you will have at these mysts. You may have more or less. Note: '+' is an indicator for dump stat e550 Mysts e600 Mysts e650 Mysts e700 Mysts Essential Items Build Up Set You will use this set to level up , and . You will be sitting on this spell sit for a large portion of the run. Especially when leveling Void Mana Set This set is to maximize Void Mana. You want a focus of Void Mana per Entity and Incantation Efficiency. Stabilize the Flow Set This sets' whole purpose is to have maximum Time Distortion (30x) and lots of incantation efficiency. This is because both as well as can snapshot meaning that they save the Value on the spell even if you switch to a different item set. Of course you lose this Snapshot as soon as the Spell runs out though. But it still very important in getting maximum profits out of . Do note that you DON'T need to put into enchants into , , , . Gem Resonance Set This again is to just maximize the value from . You're looking for anything with Incantation efficiency. Burst Item Set You don't have to follow this item set religiously but obviously this is BiS for for a large range of Enchant levels. Optional Items These items are by no means needed but if you're looking to speed up your time leveling this is the way to do it. Maximum Time Skipping without Mechanos Maximum Time Skipping with Mechanos Essential Spellsets Build Up This is your typical build up spell set you will use in most cases. You want to always be stacking as well as (unless you've already caught up to your all time max mana) Void Mana The first spell slot I used to refill spell shards on my burst spells. Once you have 200+ points into Wisdom you no longer need to do this. You're going to want to use until you hit x15 Time Distortion. I usually let this run for about a minute to cap out my Void Mana. Remember since you have Time Distortion it takes almost no time to max out . Burst Optional Spellsets Maximized Time Skipping This spell set maximizes your Time Skipping from . You want to use this for leveling as well as farming her Autoclicks. Maximized Time Skipping with Focus On Void Entities I would only ever suggest using this when you are close to your all time max Mana. Losing out on the ability to stack is really big loss in profits for . Maximized True Sorcery Stacking Now this can really be either essential or optional depending on how many casts you already have. But if you are looking to get the maximum casts per second this is the way to do it. *Note: Neither or are needed but this is what I personally use.